A new Evil
by Ahshoeidroppedit
Summary: This is sort of a "Test" To see if people like my work. Basically it's about this one guy who was backstabbed by a old friend and is now forced to hold against the empire. Of cause i had to give him Minions or else there would be no way. It will get bloody later into the story so headsup! Going to put Mature as rating just so i won't get a lawsuit or something thrown in my face.


A new Evil

How long has it been since the last time I saw the sun, since the last time these chains was locked? I am imprisoned for my crimes, but I can't help it! It's my nature after all! Some call me the devil himself while others calls me Mr. Evil, can't say I like either of those names to be honest.

It has been a long time since my castle was destroyed and my horde was defeated, by ponies none the less! They were a poor excuse for minions, all but one.

My minions were created in a magical pool, I had to sacrifice something in order to get a minion. For example, throwing in a sword would have given me a fighter while giving it a small amount of my magic would have given me a mage.

Too bad that it was only able to create orcs or Goblins though, Orcs may be some of the finest warriors in existence but goblins kept pulling them down, I was not able to decide if what I was creating would be a Goblin or a Orc either, it was completely Random.

Now that I think of it, that pool could have used some improvements.

But alas, there is nothing I can do about it. Those ponies has most likely destroyed it by now so even if I would get out of here I would not have a army. I could brainwash some ponies or even revive a few graveyards, but for some reason I have always stayed loyal to just making minions my way.

If I only could get out in some way. I could find out if they destroyed the pool and perhaps even destroy the one that put me here in the first place.

I still remember the day it all began.

*Flashback*

There was a time when me and the Ponies were allies, Before the Ponies betrayed me and made me lose my good side.

What I like to do when I have my pool is to split my soul into two minions, this gives me immortality and these minions become my conscience, one gets the good part of me and the other gets the evil part of me, it spares me from having feelings when I work.

Anyway, there are some consequences. These minions always become human and if both of them were to die before I had a chance to absorb that minion's part of my soul, I would die.

Anyway! It all started one day when I and my minions were at a royal party that the ponies king had set up. My minions were of cause partying with their kings men outside since a lot of them had poor manners and I didn't want to disrespect their king.

"This is quite the delicious food, sire!" I told the king as I ate my salad.

"Thank you my old friend, it was made by the best chefs in my kingdom" Their kind said, giving me a smile.

"That reminds me for some reason, Where is your wife?" I asked the king.

"She is visiting an old friend of her far away, she even brought the kids!" The king said.

"I see, well my King, this sure is a lovely feast!" I told their king, giving him a smile.

"my old friend, hearing you calling me for "king" does not seem right, use my real name"

"Very well, Eclipse!" I said before putting another cabbage leaf in my mouth.

After the dinner, I and my Minions regrouped outside of Eclipses castle.

We started to return to my castle with grins on our faces and our bellies full with food.

That night, everything changed. That night, Eclipse stabbed me in the back.

All of us had gone to sleep that night, only a few minions manned the watchtowers. I was awaken suddenly by the sound of the alarms.

I ran to my window and looked down, my castle was on fire and my minions were fighting.

"Sire!" Sam said, who was one of my soul vessels at the time said as he opened my door. "The other minions cannot hold the gates for much longer, you need to" But he said no more. A bright light appeared and when I could see again, Sam was laying on the ground, dead. I had no time to grief.

I collected the part of my soul that I had placed within him and ran down my tower, only to run into a platoon of ponies.

I was captured and brought to "Justice". What my crime was I yet do not know. When I asked the judge he simply said "You know what you did"

"Oooh! Shinies!" a high pitched voice said from above me.

*End flashback*

'That sounds like a goblin, but that can't be! I was sure all of them would have died by now! ' I thought.

Then I remembered, they had the "Stuff" needed to reproduce, it was something I had made in case if I would run out of metal to make more swords.

"Hey! Is that gold?" A darker voice asked the first one.

"Treasure!" The high pitched voice shouted in joy.

'Jesus, I forgot how annoying the Goblins voices can get' I thought as I looked up to the ceiling. 'this is quite convenient though'

Unfortunately my magic was being drained by the chains holding me in place and I did not have enough power to shout.

Luckily, Goblins have solutions for almost anything.

CRASH!

The roof collapsed and a small creature fell down in front of me. It was green, two legs and arms and had a pair of pointy ears, pointy nose and large yellow eyes.

"Oww" The creature in front of me said as it slowly got back on its feet and pushed some rocks out of its way.

It was a Goblin, a real live Goblin! It was looking at the hole. "Could you guys help me back up?" It asked.

The light disappeared as I heard another voice.

"We have no ropes with us! Find another way out!" The darker voice said.

"Could someone else come down here instead? It's quite scary…" The goblin asked the creatures above it.

"And risk breaking a leg? You are on your own!" The darker voice responded.

"Hey…" I said weakly, trying to get the goblins attention but my voice was to weak.

The goblin was walking closer to me, it had not seen my yet but it must have seen some of the chains holding me in place.

"G… Guys there is something chained down here!" The goblin screamed.

"Take it like a man!" the darker voice screamed back down the hole.

"P…Please!" the Goblin screamed back, fighting back tears.

"Goblin…" I tried to speak again, trying to get its attention.

This time it worked, it looked right at me in fear.

"Who's there!" It asked.

"Stop being such a coward!" The darker voice screamed down the hole.

It took two hours for them to argue before the darker voice finally said "Fine! But if this is another false alarm YOU will be the dinner tonight"

Another creature came down, this one was much larger and muscular than the Goblin. It had long hair and it even had some fangs. It had a few scars, and a lot off muscles.

Like… Picture the typical bully from American shows and double his muscle mass.

The huge creature saw the chains holding me in place.

"Well, we found our dinner!" The creature said, pulling out a sword and walking up to a chain stuck in the wall and with great force, pulled it out of the wall and taking a big chunk of the wall with it.

He did that with one arm, I would not want to be punched by this guy.

The chain flew of me and I could finally move, I got on my feet and the creatures fell to their feet in fear.

"No…" The big one said.

"B… Boss?" The Goblin asked.

Well, at least they remembered me.

I was finally free, free for my revenge!

"Minions" I said, looking at the Goblin and the Orc. "I have been unleashed!"


End file.
